


Es el principio lo sé

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Alternative Universe - Hystorical, Arranged Marriage, England (Country), Established Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, High School, Holidays, Jealousy, M/M, POV Third Person, Prostitution, What-If, ménage à trois, thadastian week 2014
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-05-04
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thadastian Appreciation week 2014<br/>AU!Victorian<br/>27 aprile: Daddy!Thadastian: " Abbiamo un accordo signorinella " rispose prima che Becky appoggiasse il libro per terra. " Molto bene papà two " rispose Becky prima di stringergli la mano<br/>28 aprile: Differenza d'età : " tu non sei solo un ragazzino, sei il mio ragazzino " rispose quando si separarono per riprendere aria prima di tornare a baciarlo, aveva così tanto bisogno di quelle labbra<br/>29 aprile: Serie TV!AU:" Io … credo amarti " disse mentre [...]. " Lo so dal nostro primo incontro, solo che tu non lo sapevi "<br/>30 aprile: College: Non puoi non fare niente, questo … questo secolo è così pieno di opportunità, puoi fare quello che desideri >> [...]. " Ma non posso essere chi voglio " fu la risposta, e Thad sapeva fin troppo bene a cosa si riferiva l’altro<br/>1 maggio: Roommates  " Lo ami vero? ". [...] " E lo odio " rispose lui, era inutile negare l’amore che provava<br/>2 maggio. Gita in Messico: Vieni con noi in vacanza gli avevano detto. Ti divertirai gli avevano giurato<br/>3 maggio: Uscita a quattro Quando Santana aveva pensato che loro quattro dovessero uscire una sera Thad aveva liquidato la cosa come una stravaganza</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I call you papa two?

_A quien cres que engañas el es lo que tu mass_  
quieres ocultarlo tratas es hermoso lo que sientes  
no lo disimules piensa bien donde esta tu coorazon  


 

 

Quando si trattava di figli Sebastian Smythe sapeva a malapena come comportarsi.  
Aurelién e Rebeca erano suoi, li aveva fatti con sua moglie Santana, ma da lì in poi le sue competenze finivano. Per fortuna c’era Thad.  
Thad che sapeva sempre cosa dire, come dirlo e che adorava i suoi figli. Più volte lo aveva colto a giocare con loro, trascurando i suoi doveri ma la cosa lo aveva fatto sorridere invece di farlo infuriare.  
<< Dovresti sposarti, lo sai vero? >> chiese dopo la cena, Santana quella sera aveva pensato di andare all’opera e lui per niente al mondo sarebbe tornato ad ascoltare Wagner, però le aveva dato il permesso di andarci da sola.  
<< Lo so, ma … non voglio, non voglio sposarmi e sai bene perché >> fu la risposta dell’altro mentre accarezzava lentamente i capelli di Rebeca che si era addormentata sulle sue ginocchia.  
<< È un’idea stupida, non confondere il matrimonio con l’amore, se fosse così … >> lasciò cadere le parole, sapevano entrambi quale sarebbe stata la fine della frase, se fosse stato più facile Santana si sarebbe tenuta i suoi soldi, loro non avrebbero avuto bisogno di tali sotterfugi e sarebbero potuti stare insieme, come a scuola quando era così facile stare da soli.  
<< Non proseguire, so dove vuoi arrivare e … non riuscirei a mentirle, a vedere te e poi dormire con lei, sai quanto odio mentire >> rispose prima di sfiorargli il volto, stando attento a non svegliare Rebeca.  
<< Il mondo va così Harwood, goditi la vita >> fu la risposta di Sebastian prima di alzarsi e suonare un campanello tre volte prima di sorridere. << Non vedo Brittany >> gli fece notare Thad prima di abbassare il suo bicchiere e guardarsi attorno, Aurelién era già a letto per fortuna.  
<< Santana non voleva andare da sola >> fu la risposta enigmatica di Sebastian, per Thad lui e Santana avevano fin troppi segreti pensò prima di leggere un significato nuovo in quelle parole.  
<< C’è qualcosa che mi nascondi per caso? >> chiese mentre l’altro prendeva in braccio la bambina. << Forse, non lo saprai mai >> fu la risposta prima che Thad gli aprisse la porta.  
Thad non capiva perché la nursery dovesse aver ben due stanze, a suo parere era solo uno spreco di spazio ma siccome Santana aveva i soldi potevano permettersi quella specie di palazzo a Mayfair e finché lui riceveva uno stipendio non si sarebbe certamente lamentato.  
<< Se … odio parlare di questo ma sai che se le cose fossero andate diversamente noi due staremmo insieme, vero? >> fu la domanda di Sebastian che lo colse impreparato, proprio dopo che avevano chiuso la porta della nursery.  
<< Ti riferisci ai soldi che tuo padre ha perso dietro le attrici, quelli che tua madre ha investito in liquori o quelli che tu stesso hai dilapidato per … per tutto ? >> chiese a sua volta, per quanto amasse Sebastian, si la parola giusta era amore, non era cieco nei riguardi di come l’intera famiglia Smythe dilapidasse denaro come se per loro fossero solo fogli di carta.  
<< È successo solo una volta, e … sai che non sono bravo ad amministrare il mio denaro, motivo per cui ho chiamato te >> fu la risposta prima che l’altro gli si avvicinasse, per fortuna i bambini avevano il sonno pesante.  
<< E io che pensavo di essere qui perché mi ami >> rispose pronto, negli anni aveva capito che l’altro adorava le schermaglie verbali e aveva sufficiente sarcasmo da farsi amare o detestare.  
<< Anche per quello, anche per quello … ora fa silenzio, le pareti sono sottili, non vorrai che i bambini ci sentano? >> chiese Sebastian prima di poggiare dolcemente le sue labbra sulle sue. Thad sapeva bene che quello era sbagliato, immorale e tanto altro ma non riusciva a farne a meno, non sarebbe mai riuscito a fare a meno dei baci di Sebastian.

Dieci anni dopo, giorno più giorno meno

<< Thad, posso sedermi accanto a te? >> gli chiese Rebeca distraendolo per un momento dai suoi affari. << Siediti pure, ma fa silenzio >> le disse prima di farle posto, Rebeca era una bambina veramente a modo, c’erano momenti in cui si chiedeva da chi avesse preso.  
<< Sei arrabbiato con papà? >> chiese la bimba mentre sfogliava un libro. << No, io … io non sono arrabbiato >> rispose d’istinto lui. Era … complicato, e non solo perché col tempo iniziava a sentire sempre meno sensi di colpa e sapeva che Santana lo aveva accettato, ovviamente non lo faceva mangiare con loro o lo chiamava per nome, ma gli sorrideva con più calore.  
<< E la luce? È bello premere un pulsante e vedere tutto illuminato >> ecco il problema, come se in quella casa ci fossero soldi da buttare.  
<< Non ce n’era bisogno, la luce elettrica … il mondo stava benissimo senza e tuo padre l’ha installare per tutta casa. Il giorno in cui i soldi di tua madre finiranno li voglio vedere. Ho sopportato l’automobile, costa quella ma abbiamo fatto a meno della carrozza, e ora la luce elettrica, quale sarà il prossimo passo, quella strana invenzione del signor Bell o uno yacht … scusa Becky, puoi … insomma … >> si era sfogato solo con i suoi amici ma la verità era che restava in quella casa perché amava Sebastian, adorava i bambini, li considerava figli suoi in alcuni momenti, e perché altrimenti non avrebbe saputo dove andare.  
<< Non dirò nulla, se in cambio … quando siamo soli posso chiamarti papa two >> disse la ragazzina con un sorriso divertito, da un lato era un sogno che si avverava, dall’altro una catastrofe.  
<< Non sono sicuro che sia una cosa buona da fare >> disse cercando di frenarla. << Forse, ma fai parte della famiglia, papà ti vuole bene e mamma ti stima, … altrimenti dico a tutti quel che pensi >> ragazzina terribile pensò per un secondo prima di sorriderle, degna figlia dei suoi genitori.  
<< Abbiamo un accordo signorinella >> rispose Thad prima che Becky appoggiasse il libro per terra e lo guardasse. << Molto bene papa two >> rispose Becky prima di stringergli la mano


	2. You are not a little boy, you are MY little boy

_Well I can dance with you honey_   
if you think it's funny   
but does your mother know   
that you're out   
and I can chat with you baby   
flirt a little maybe   
but does your mother know   
that you're out   
  
  
C’erano tre anni di differenza tra Thad Harwood e Sebastian Smythe e fino a novembre al primo era importato poco. C’erano tre anni di differenza tra Thad Harwood e Sebastian Smythe e fino a novembre al primo era importato poco.  
Aveva capito che era inutile urlare o rifiutarsi quando l’altro gli si avvicinava per baciarlo, d’altronde era a Eton gli aveva fatto notare l’altro. E per emergere doveva accettare quelle attenzioni, peccato che col tempo si fosse abituato, anche troppo si era detto quando la settimana scorsa aveva risposto al bacio e l’altro si era fatto più ardito toccandolo sotto la camicia.  
Quella mattina aveva appena terminato la lezione di letteratura quando riconobbe una voce familiare e con il sorriso sulle labbra si diresse verso quella direzione, lì dentro nessuno si scandalizzava se due studenti si baciavano, gli stessi professori si limitavano a guardare dall’altra parte.  
Lo riconobbe subito sebbene l’altro fosse di spalle, Sebastian era inconfondibile e … non riusciva a capire le reazioni che il più grande gli suscitava, sapeva solo che voleva stare in sua compagnia, preferibilmente da soli e infine … infine quando le loro labbra si erano incontrate lui si era sentito bene, non trovava altre parole, si sentiva bene quando Sebastian lo baciava e quando lo aveva toccato aveva sentito una specie di fuoco arderlo.  
<< Harwood, non ti aspettavo qui >> gli disse Sebastian quando si accorse della sua presenza prima di alzarsi, il tono stranamente rigido, così diverso dalle parole piene di malizia che solitamente gli rivolgeva.  
Si stava chiedendo perché quando la vide: una ragazza dai capelli neri e dall’acconciatura elaborata, vestita di rosso e il portamento di chi non si faceva mettere nell’angolo.  
<< Finalmente conosco un altro Etoniano, se sono tutti come te allora questo è il tuo paradiso >> disse la ragazza con un accento indefinibile. << Thad, ti presento Santana Lopez … ci conosciamo da tempo >> la presentò Sebastian e lui le fece il baciamano. << Lady Santana de Lopez, e in futuro lady Santana Smythe >> lo corresse con un sorriso così simile a un ghigno e lui si sforzò di rimanere tranquillo mentre si sentiva come se si trovasse su un precipizio.  
<< Lieto di conoscervi >> rispose, quella ragazza lo metteva a disagio.  
<< Molto interessante, ma chi è ? >> chiese Santana ignorandolo, Sebastian continuava a guardarlo con un’espressione indecifrabile. << Solo un ragazzino, solo un ragazzino >> fu la risposta di Sebastian.  
Solo un ragazzino, ecco come lo considerava l’altro si disse vergognandosi di quelle parole, vergognandosi di essersi vergognato perché non era onorevole. Non era stato onorevole cedere a quei baci, ma lo aveva fatto perché credeva che l’altro provasse qualcosa per lui, affetto, desiderio, amore, e poi quelle parole, quelle poche parole, così semplici e così crudeli.  
Era così che lo vedeva Sebastian allora? Come un ragazzino con cui divertirsi in attesa del matrimonio? Come l’ennesimo ragazzino? Era evidente che non era stato il primo e fu quello a ferirlo più di tutti, la consapevolezza di non essere stato il primo.  
<< Io … io devo andare, lieto di avervi incontrata>> disse prima di correre via, doveva sfogarsi e doveva farlo da solo.  
  
Santana glielo aveva detto non appena Harwood aveva lasciato la stanza: quel ragazzino ti adora, farebbe qualsiasi cosa per te aveva sussurrato sorniona, come se lei sapesse tutto.  
<< Non vedo perché ti dovrebbe interessare >> le aveva risposto lui, solo perché erano fidanzati Santana non poteva interessarsi della sua vita, lui non le chiedeva nulla delle ragazze che concupiva e lei non doveva chiedergli di Thad, non Harwood, Thad. Non si era mai sentito in quella maniera eppure Thad era ordinario, forse era il sangue spagnolo che lo aveva incuriosito e poi tentato; non era brillante come Blaine Anderson o così attaccato alle sue idee come Hunter Clarington eppure si sentiva stranamente legato a lui, tanto che lo aveva fatto esentare dalle solite gare dove i più grandi si giocavano i loro compagni di letto.  
<< Perché voglio passare la mia vita con qualcuno divertente, se fosse per me partirei subito con Brittany per la Grecia ma .. >> << Poi la tradiresti con Lucy, Mary o come si chiama >> rispose lui prima che lei lo colpisse con il ventaglio.  
<< Non Brittany, non lei, lei è speciale. Non ha mai tradito quel ragazzino, vero? >> gli chiese Santana lasciandolo interdetto per un attimo. Era vero, con gli altri non si era mai fatto scrupolo, con Blaine Anderson addirittura si era fatto trovare mentre era con il fratello maggiore, Cooper Anderson l’attore ed era finito con una litigata ma con Thad … non ci aveva neppure pensato, e odiava pensare che qualcun altro potesse toccarlo.  
<< Non sono affari tuoi >> le rispose, Santana sapeva sempre come colpirlo. << Lo sospettavo, dovresti dirglielo sai? Io vado, ho il treno per Londra tra un’ora, è stato bello vederti >> rispose prima di porgergli la mano per farsela stringere, odiava il baciamano e preferiva le strette di mano, anche se erano indecorose.  
Non gli aveva lasciato il tempo per ribattere, e non sapeva se lo avrebbe realmente fatto, quello che provava per Thad era diverso, era strano eppure gli faceva bene.  
  
<< Non salire mai su un cavallo se hai paura >> disse entrando nelle scuderie, da quello che gli aveva raccontato Thad dopo uno dei loro primi baci non aveva mai cavalcato, commento che aveva suscitato in lui risate irrefrenabili.  
<< Non ho bisogno dei tuoi consigli, sono solo un ragazzino per te, o forse ho sentito male? >> fu la replica tagliente di Thad mentre continuava a dargli le spalle. << Cosa avrei dovuto dire di fronte a Santana? Se lo sai rispondi, ci sono momenti in cui ti comporti realmente come un ragazzino >> lo punzecchiò avvicinandosi all’altro che sembrava in difficoltà.  
<< Davvero, è questo quello che farebbe un ragazzino?>> gli chiese Thad prima di alzarsi sulle punte e cercare le sue labbra in un bacio furioso e distratto. Sebastian rimase bloccato per un istante e poi lentamente rispose al bacio, se Blaine o Hunter si fossero comportati in quella maniera non avrebbe esitato e dopo cinque secondi si sarebbero rotolati sulla paglia. Ma non Thad, con Thad non sentiva quell’urgenza, voleva solo godersi le labbra dell’altro, i loro corpi premuti assieme e le loro mani che si sfioravano, poco importava la sua età.  
<< Un ragazzino lo farebbe questo? >> gli chiese nuovamente Thad prima di baciarlo una seconda volta, un bacio più lento e quasi tenero.  
<< Io … tu non sei solo un ragazzino, sei il mio ragazzino>> rispose quando si separarono per riprendere aria prima di tornare a baciarlo, aveva così tanto bisogno di quelle labbra.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone di oggi è " Does Your Mother Know " degli Abba.  
>  Eccomi con il secondo giorno, e la differenza d'etò, minima, lo so, ma siccome è legata alla prima non potevo sbilanciarmi troppo.  
> Assistiamo al debutto di Santana, scopriamo che lei e Sebastian sono fidanzati ... beh, da sempre, e che entrambi se ne strafregano altamente, tra le coppie di contorno ho inserito anche la mia amata coopbastian NB. Santana ha inserito un " de " nel suo nome, e Sebastian no, ricordate la cosa, in due parole: lui ci mette il titolo ( mentre facevo ricerche per la tesi ho scoperto che in Inghilterra esiste realmente una famiglia nobiliare di cognome Smythe ) e lei i soldi.  
> Eton, perchè Eton tra tutte le scuole? Perchè fin dalla sua fondazione ad oggi Eton gode della fama di sede della più influente, e forse unica, lobby gay d'Inghilterra, si tratta in prevalenza di relazione liceali, che durano fino alla fine della scuola, essendo una scuola esclusivamente maschile e ... non vi ricorda qualcosa ? [ Ogni coincidenza è volutamente casuale xD].  
> Dimenticavo, questa OS si colloca qualche anno prima di " Can I cally you papa two? ", ma sono legate


	3. I know you love me

Cuando tu boca me toca   
Me pone, me provoca   
Me muerde y me destroza   
Todo siempre es poca   
Y muévete bién   
Que nadie como tú me sabe hacer  café

 

  
  
Doveva fare domanda per la City si disse Thad mentre arrancava dietro il collega Hunter Clarington, nella City erano tutti tranquilli, il massimo che capitava era un furto ogni tanto, non come lì a Whitechapel.  
<< Dove stiamo andando? >> chiese cercando di riprendere fiato, a causa del servizio militare in Egitto l’altro era indubbiamente più allenato di lui. << Da una persona che potrà aiutarci col caso >> rispose il collega prima di superare il bordello di Long Susan, Thad sapeva bene come Hunter ne fosse un cliente affezionato, lo sapevano tutti quello.  
Ebbe tempo per riposarsi mentre si fermavano di fronte ad uno dei portoni più anonimi che aveva mai visto e l’altro bussasse, in quella che definì una maniera alquanto fantasiosa, tre colpi veloci, uno lento e due forti.  
<< Ispettore Clarington, sempre lieto di rivederlo >> disse una voce e Thad rimase sorpreso nello scorgere un ragazzo che parlava con un marcato accento tedesco, minuto e dagli occhi stranamente maliziosi, sembravano quasi una posa.  
<< Il piacere non è mio Hummel, dov’è lui?>> chiese Hunter mentre entravano in quella che all’apparenza sembrava un’abitazione come tutte. << Al solito posto, io aspettavo una visita >> fu la risposta del ragazzo mentre Hunter saliva le scale e lui lo seguiva.  
<< Fa parlare me, comportati bene e non dire a nessuno che siamo stati qui >> lo ammonì Hunter prima di aprire la porta.  
<< Guarda guarda chi si degna di venire a trovarmi, ispettore, come sta? E come sta la sua signora? Lo sa che talvolta è nostro gradito ospite? >> disse una voce e Thad vide quello che ai suoi occhi era senza alcun dubbio l’uomo più bello che avesse mai visto: alto, capelli castani e occhi verdi dotati di una sensualità quasi fisica, così diversi da quelli dell’altro ragazzo, quelli erano una posa ma questi … quelli erano seduzione, pura seduzione.  
<< Io sto bene Sebastian, grazie per averlo chiesto, e lo stesso Kitty, e non osare chiedermi di lei, piuttosto, ci serve il tuo aiuto>> fu la risposta dell’altro mentre lui cercava di arrivare a una conclusione.  
<< Sempre lieto di aiutare i fedeli servitori della regina, lui è nuovo per caso? Non l’ho mai visto, scommetto che gli piacciono le bionde, o le cose dolci dei romanzi >> fu la replica di Sebastian indicandolo e lui si sentì avvampare, come poteva l’altro … insomma …. Non aveva niente di cui vergognarsi lui.  
<< Lascia in pace Harwood, e rispondi alle mie domande >> fu la richiesta del collega a cui Sebastian rispose con un sorriso tutto denti, li aveva perfetti pensò Thad, perfetti.  
Da lì in poi non seguì per niente il resto della conversazione, continuando ad osservare Sebastian, il suo corpo, i suoi abiti di gran taglio, gli occhi e le sue mani, se la perfezione esisteva probabilmente era simboleggiata da quell’uomo, tanto che quasi non si accorse di come lui e Hunter avessero sigillato il loro accordo: con un bacio, i due si erano baciati di fronte a lui.

Odiava essere di pattuglia, come se da solo fosse in grado di fermare tutta Londra eppure quelli erano gli ordini e obbediva.  
<< Fossi in te guarderei dove cammini, qui non siamo certamente a Mayfair >> disse una voce dietro di lui che lo fece sobbalzare, l’avrebbe riconosciuta tra mille: Sebastian.  
<< Non sono in vena, con permesso >> rispose a disagio, nei giorni passati aveva sempre ripensato a lui, e in una maniera poco consona. << Vi capisco, non ci siamo presentati ufficialmente, Sebastian Smythe >> rispose porgendogli la mano. << Thad Harwood, ispettore Thad Harwood >> rispose allungano la sua mano e rimanendo sorpreso dal gesto dell’altro: con fare teatrale Sebastian lo aveva trattenuto per il polso e aveva lentamente poggiato la sua bocca sulla mano, in un’imitazione del baciamano. Stava per chiedergli spiegazioni quando notò il garofano verde all’occhiello dell’altro e capì.  
<< Onorato di conoscervi, Thad. Siete nuovo della nostra bella Whitechapel? >> gli chiese Sebastian con un sorriso prima di affiancarsi a lui. << Appena trasferito, da Harrow >> rispose Thad con un sorriso, per quanto quell’uomo fosse singolare lo attirava a sé come una calamita col ferro.  
<< Capisco, allora … volete conoscere meglio il quartiere?>> gli chiese l’altro vicino al suo volto, fin troppo pensò lui eppure la cosa non lo disturbava affatto, anzi avrebbe voluto che l’altro si avvicinasse maggiormente, avrebbe voluto che si chinasse verso di lui e … quello non era decoroso pensò arrossendo.  
Stava per rispondere quando sentì qualcosa che lo aveva colpito alle gambe e abbassandosi vide una bambina che stava allungando le mani verso il suo portafoglio.  
D’istinto si allontanò da lei e stava cercando di prenderla quando sentì un grido: << Beth! Beth! >> e vide una donna bionda dagli occhi verdi correre verso la bambina.  
<< Cosa pensavi di fare rapinando il signore in pieno giorno? E da sola? Non vedi che è con Sebastian, sai che se lo derubi poi mamma non può andare da lui >> disse la donna sgridando la bambina prima di prenderla in braccio e sorridere a entrambi.  
<< Quinn cara, quando pensi di venire da me? C’è quel signore, quello delle mele, che ti reclama sempre >> le disse Sebastian prima di sorridere alla donna bionda. << Parli di Biff, vero? Odio quell’uomo, da Long Susan sto bene, ma se avessi bisogno di altri soldi … sai dove trovarmi, in quanto a te, tientelo stretto, è il più grande bastardo di Whitechapel non appena lo conosci ma dopo diventa la persona più meravigliosa del mondo! >> urlò Quinn prima di allontanarsi con Beth lasciandolo senza parole con Sebastian che sghignazzava, a cosa si stava riferendo la bionda esattamente … no, lui non era così … insomma … no, non era decoroso per un uomo della sua posizione e … forse … forse niente si ripeté.  
<< Ignorala, è una brava ragazza ma parla troppo, o non abbastanza >> rispose Sebastian prima di sfiorargli la spalla, in altre circostanza si sarebbe subito allontanato, ma non riusciva a fare a meno del contatto con l’altro.  
<< Voi … sei tu il padre di quella bambina? >> chiese con una nota di timore che non sapeva giustificare e rimase sorpreso di sentire l’altro ridere, aveva una risata così bella pensò per un istante. << No, il padre di Beth è un soldato, cavalleria se non dimentico, perché t’importa così tanto? >> fu la domanda prima che Sebastian gli sfiorasse il volto con le mani. << Io … io>> non sapeva rispondere, e non voleva, voleva solo che l’altro capisse e lo lasciasse in pace, e che non smettesse di accarezzarlo in quella maniera.  
<< Beh, quando avrei al risposta sai dove trovarmi >> fu la replica dell’altro prima di abbassarsi e baciarlo sulla guancia, in pieno giorno e dove tutti potevano vederli, lasciandolo turbato, sgomento e … perché si sentiva più leggero dell’aria?  
  
<< E questo è tutto, io non so come sentirmi, non so cosa devo e soprattutto, ed è questo il peggio, voglio rivederlo>> rispose prima di bere un profondo sorso di birra, in quei giorni mentre era di pattuglia era passato di frequente davanti al portone del bordello e aveva sempre avuto la tentazione di bussare, una volta aveva persino visto Hummel entrare ed era sicuro che il ragazzo lo avesse visto. Per questo aveva chiamato i suoi due migliori amici, aveva bisogno di aiuto, e il prima possibile.  
<< Ho la sensazione che tu ti sia cacciato in un bel guaio, ma esattamente … cosa provi per lui? >> gli chiese Nick mentre Jeff si limitava a guardarli  e a sorridere. << provo quello che non dovrei provare Nick, e … quando mi ha baciato … mi sono sentito … bene, mi sono sentito bene e mi è sembrato così naturale che lo facesse, e questo è sbagliato >> rispose lui, meglio non raccontare quello che sognava perché altrimenti i suoi amici lo avrebbero fatto rinchiudere, quei sogni, in cui era con Sebastian, in cui … faceva quelle cose, erano solo sogni si era detto la prima notte, peccato che si ripetessero ogni notte più intensi e che talvolta non riuscisse a controllare il suo corpo.  
<< Non essere così pessimista, insomma … è normale, è la natura Thaddeus, sono così felice per te, se solo fossi felice come … >> Jeff non riuscì a terminare la frase perché Nick da sotto il tavolo gli assestò un calcio, e Thad sapeva fin troppo bene che Jeff lo chiamava Thaddeus solo quando voleva rivelargli qualcosa d’importante solo che in quel momento non capiva cosa.  
<< Non credo sia la natura a volere che io … un momento … tu stavi per dire qualcosa … e poi Nick ti ha dato un calcio … voi due … insomma …. Voi due? >> chiese, non si era ami accorto di nulla eppure ora che ci pensava meglio gli indizi c’erano, l’affetto che i due provavano, la loro coabitazione, come fossero inseparabile  perché negli anni lui non avesse mai visto una donna in loro compagnia.  
<< Non avrei voluto che lo sapessi in questo modo ma si, noi due … ci frequentiamo, dai tempi della scuola, pensavo lo avessi capito, era così evidente >> replicò Nick e dovette ammettere che si era evidente, ripensandoci meglio era ovvio. << E ora … cosa … >> stava per chiedere, aveva bisogno di un aiuto, il prima possibile e …  
<< Harwood! Ecco dov’eri finito! Alzati da quella sedie e muoviti, abbiamo un nuovo caso! >> urlò Hunter Clarington, quel tizio sapeva sempre dove trovarlo, fosse maledetto Dick Hobbes e la sua curiosità pensò Thad prima di alzarsi.  
  
Era ora di smetterla e di comportarsi da uomo si disse prima di bussare alla porta, e poi sarebbe accaduto quello che doveva accadere.  
Salì lentamente le scale e bussò ad una porta prima di aprirla, quello era un simbolo, se aveva pensato di allontanarsi ora non avrebbe più potuto farlo.  
<< Sei arrivato finalmente >> gli disse Sebastian che lo stava aspettando, da quante sere l’altro lo stava aspettando pensò distrattamente prima di osservarlo. << Io … io non volevo, mi vergogno tanto >> rispose mentre si avvicinava all’altro che sorrideva.  
<< E perché mai? Chiudi gli occhi se questo ti aiuterà >> rispose Sebastian prima di prendergli il volto tra le mani e aspettare. << No, voglio vederti >> rispose lui godendosi quella carezza per poi spalancarli quando l’altro cercò dolcemente le sue labbra.   
Fu così diverso dai baci che si era scambiato con delle donne, questo era … il paradiso e l’inferno nello stesso tempo, la più grande beatitudine e il tormento più grande, e non voleva che cessasse.  
<< Vieni con me, ora >> gli chiese Sebastian, l’unica cosa che voleva era che l’altro restasse con lui, Thad in quel momento non voleva altro, voleva solo Sebastian.  
  
Ricadde sul cuscino senza fiato, era stata forse l’esperienza più bella della sua vita, non si era mai sentito in quella maniera e dubitava che avrebbe provato altrettanto piacere. Quello che aveva appena fatto poteva anche essere sbagliato ma non gli importava, non mentre sentiva gli occhi dell’altro su di sé, il suo corpo, le sue mani, non pensava che ci potesse essere un piacere così grande.  
<< Devi proprio andare? >> chiese mentre Sebastian si rivestiva. << Ho un lavoro io Harwood, e tu hai il tuo >> fu la risposta dell’altro prima di sfiorargli la bocca con le dita in un gesto tenero e sensuale allo stesso tempo.  
<< Io … credo amarti >> disse mentre la porta si apriva, Quinn li guardava e poi la richiudeva ridacchiando. << Lo so dal nostro primo incontro, solo che tu non lo sapevi >> è la risposta dell’altro che non sembra turbato come lui.<< E tu, tu mi ami? >> chiese timoroso della risposta mentre si alzava dal letto e iniziava a cercare i suoi abiti.  
<< Non hai pagato nulla, suppongo che questa sia la risposta>> gli rivelò Sebastian, e a modo suo era un si, in una maniera contorta che lui poco amava ma era un si, l’altro lo amava.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone di oggi è " Morena Mia " di Miguel Bosé e Julieta Venegas.  
> Ed eccoci al terzo giorno, quello che ha originato il tutto. Qui abbiamo sempre una Victorian!AU, ma staccata completamente dalle altre, con situazioni completamente diverse. Le info disseminate per il capitolo le ho prese in parte da libri&bio, in parte dalle lezioni che seguo all'uni.  
>  Se volete sapere chi è il padre di Beth .... areonautica=cavalleria dell'aria, ergo, Puck come dice nella 5x12 si è arruolato nell'aeronautica. In quanto al cliente misterioso di Kurt ... beh, è ovvio no? Qui abbiamo anche il debutto dei Niff, che finalmente appaiono nella raccolta.  
>  Compaiono anche due pg di Ripper Street, serie inglese che consiglio a tutti, specie se seguite GoT; ossia Long Susan e Dick Hobbes, ma solo nominati en passant. Ultima cosa, ho inserito l'avvertimento Molly House sopra perché era questo il nome che si dava ai bordelli maschili, che poi in quello di Sebastian lavorino anche donne è secondario, le Molly House avevano in prevalenza uomini, di cui la maggior parte erano travestiti.


	4. If it's different this will not secret

_Now if you really want one of your own  
I hope your shoes are made for walking  
'Cause I found love, and you must find love_

Quando era arrivato a Oxford Thad non poteva essere più felice, si era lasciato Eton alle spalle, era un adulto e lì avrebbe ritrovato Sebastian. In quei tre anni si erano scritti e talvolta l’altro lo andava a trovare ma non era la stessa cosa, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
Avrebbe dovuto comprendere che in realtà il modo di fare di Eton non fosse unico ma era stato così cieco, come gli aveva sussurrato una notte Sebastian in Inghilterra c’era una regola: Eton, Oxford e poi il Ministero.  
<< Ma a te non interessa >> gli aveva detto prima di immergersi nella lettura, come fosse possibile che l’altro avesse voti altissimi quando non faceva nulla lui non lo capiva, anche in quel momento che erano in biblioteca a studiare. Per essere onesti lui studiava, Sebastian stava leggendo un libro che a suo parere era alquanto discutibile e inappropriato.  
<< Forse, se vuoi la verità non so cosa fare presa la laurea, pensavo di dedicarmi a quello che ha fatto mio nonno: il dolce far niente, solo in città, non riuscirei a sopportare la campagna, persino Oxford è così noiosa >> fu al risposta dell’altro prima di voltare le pagine alla ricerca di qualcosa.  
<< Non puoi non fare niente, questo … questo secolo è così pieno di opportunità, puoi fare quello che desideri >> disse mentre prendeva appunti, doveva comprare più inchiostro si disse, aveva quasi finito il suo, per fortuna a differenza dell’altro non aveva esigenze dispendiose.  
<< Ma non posso essere chi voglio >> fu la risposta, e Thad sapeva fin troppo bene a cosa si riferiva l’altro: gli sarebbe piaciuto poter gridare al mondo del legame che lo univa da anni a Sebastian ma sapeva bene che il mondo non l’avrebbe accettato il loro rapporto, bastava vedere quello che era accaduto a quello scrittore, Oscar Wilde, che era come loro oltre ad essere irlandese.

  
<< Non sai quanto vorrei che tutto fosse diverso, e un girono lo sarà, forse è già cambiato: non hanno impiccato il signor Wilde e quando uscirà di prigione tutto tornerà come prima >> replicò lui con un sorriso prima di chiudere il libro, quel giorno non avrebbe studiato, era nell’aria.  
<< Solo perché non è morto? Come sei ingenuo Thad, non lo riceverà più nessuno in società, è come se fosse morto, solo che ancora non se n’è accorto. Se tutto fosse diverso … noi tre saremmo come il duca di Devonshire, sua moglie Georgiana e miss Foster >> gli rispose Sebastian con un ghigno prima di chiudere a sua volta il volume.  
<< Io non intendo essere la tua Elisabeth Foster, sappi che non accadrà ami >> rispose alzandosi scandalizzato, anni di devozione e fedeltà per poi essere rinominato come una pubblica sgualdrina.  
<< Perché pensi di essere Elisabeth? Solo perché sarò sposato a Santana? >> gli chiese l’altro. Il matrimonio con Santana era sempre più vicino, e per quanto entrambi odiassero l’idea avrebbero obbedito, dovevano solo avere un figlio maschio e poi si sarebbero disinteressati dell’altro, un accordo semplice.  
<< Posso essere Riccio, Raleigh, Orlov e chiunque tu voglia, ma conosco i miei limiti >> rispose Thad, era doloroso sapere che sarebbe stato l’altro, l’amante, per tutta la vita, ma era ugualmente doloroso pensare di stare lontano da Sebastian.  
<< Non è vero, lo hai detto tu stesso: puoi fare quello che desideri >> fu la replica e prima che Thad potesse cercare una risposta l’altro lo coinvolse in un bacio appassionato e pieno di desiderio.  
<< Quello che desidero ma non quello che voglio >> riuscì a dire quando si separarono e poco dopo che l’altro gli si avvicinasse per un secondo bacio. Era così bello godersi quei baci, dovevano stare attenti però, lo sapeva fin troppo bene.

  
<< Ci potrebbero vedere, andiamo da un’altra parte >> aggiunse prima che l’altro sorridesse e fu il primo quella volta a cercare le labbra dell’altro. Se qualcuno li avesse sorpresi in quell’esatto momento, con le mani di Sebastian che dopo le spalle erano passate alla sua schiena e infine al suo sedere probabilmente li avrebbero espulsi e poi denunciati ma in quel momento, stranamente, a Thad Harwood non importava.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone di oggi è " All dressed in love " di Jennifer Hudson  
> Questa può essere vista in due modi: o un missing moment tra la prima e la seconda o come a sè stante e collegata con la prossima, a voi la scelta.  
> Era opinione in Inghilterra che la via del potere fosse appunto " Eton - Oxford - Dowing Street " ( dove vive il primo ministro ", e la timeline a differenza delle altre è più precisa, ossia il 1895 perchè sia Seb che Thad citano il caso di Oscar Wilde, nella prima si sa che è dopo il 1883, ma è un dopo molto vago.  
> Il libro che Sebastian sta leggendo è " Teleny " libro porno gay di Oscar Wilde poco noto, ma molto ... molto p0rn.  
> Georgiana Spencer, William Cavendish e Elisabeth Foster sono stati protagonisti del più famoso mènage à trois inglese dell'700 ( vedere film con la Keira Knightley se volete più info)


	5. I love him, and I hate him too

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star_   
_If you stay with me girl_   
_We can rule the world_   
_Yeah you and me, we can light up the sky_   
_If you stay by my side_   
_We can rule the world_

  
Quando avevano deciso di vivere insieme Thad lo sapeva che non sarebbe stato facile, quello che ignorava era che Sebastian era sprovvisto di senso pratico quindi tutto il lavoro era toccata a lui.  
Non se ne lamentava, tranne quel pomeriggio quando si erano ritrovati a litigare e forse aveva esagerato, forse.  << Se tu non avessi mandato a puttane il fidanzamento con Santana tutto questo non sarebbe accaduto! >> aveva urlato ben sapendo che l’altro non aveva avuto la sua stessa educazione e che sapeva a memoria i classici ma quando si trattava di economia domestica non sapeva nulla.  
<< Forse sarebbe stato meglio, sarebbe stato sicuramente meglio >> aveva risposto Sebastian prima di indossare il soprabito. << Dove credi di andare? Non abbiamo finito di discutere! >> aveva urlato lui cercando di trattenerlo ma l’altro gli aveva lanciato uno sguardo indefinibile ed era uscito.  
<< Non andare a Cleeveland, non osare andare a Cleeveland! >> aveva urlato prima di sentire il rumore della porta che si chiudeva davanti a lui.  
Motivo per cui aveva convocato i suoi migliori amici Nick Duval e Jeff Sterling, la sua migliore amica Quinn Fabray non era potuta venire perché il padre di sua figlia era in città e progettavano di andare tutti e tre a teatro.  
<< … E questo è tutto, se n’è andato, così, mentre stavano litigando, non è educato andarsene di punto in bianco. Ci sono momenti in cui è tremendamente infantile >> terminò di dire prima di sprofondare nella poltrona, Nick era accanto al fuoco e Jeff sul divano.  
<< Sai che in altre circostanze ti darei ragione, ma hai una minima idea di quello che gli hai appena detto? >> gli chiese Nick prima di versarsi un goccio di brandy. << Si, e ho ragione: non fa assolutamente e pretende che io faccia tutto, non dico che ora deve occuparsi di tutto lui ma almeno una buona metà, non credi? >> chiese, aveva ragione, era sicuro di avere ragione.  
<< Forse, ma hai idea a cosa ha rinunciato lui per te? Ha rinunciato all’eredità di famiglia, al titolo, alle comodità in cui è nato e ad un matrimonio che gli avrebbe consentito una tranquillità domestica, e tutto questo per te >> ponderò Nick.  
Sapeva bene a cosa morava quel discorso, e sapeva anche che presto si sarebbe ritrovato dalla parte del torto. << Io non gliel’ho mai chiesto >> rispose, non aveva mai preteso che l’altro abbandonasse tutto per lui, forse qualche volta quando erano insieme, a letto ma quelle volte non contavano si era ripetuto più e più volte.  
<< Forse non a parole, ma gliel’hai chiesto e lui l’ha fatto per te, inoltre credo che Santana sia una donna di polso >> gli fece notare Nick, e Thad sapeva bene che il suo migliore amico aveva ragione.  
<<  E Santana, come ha preso la notizia? >> gli chiese Jeff curioso e lui sentiva lo stomaco contrarsi al ricordo. << Bene, molto bene, escludendo le parole poco gentile con cui mi ha apostrofato dopo aver saputo, gli oggetti con cui ci ha colpito e lo schiaffo che ha dato  a Sebastian, molto bene, dovrebbe essere ancora in Grecia con un’amica >> rispose, il ricordo delle parole ancora impresso nella mente, Santana Lopez aveva imprecato in spagnolo e inglese prima di abbracciare Sebastian, schiaffeggiarlo e poi baciarlo sulla bocca, un comportamento poco consono e che lo aveva lasciato leggermente basito.  
<< E’ tornata, da sei giorni >> lo contraddisse Jeff e gli venne un’idea, una sorta di illuminazione.  
<< Allora so dove devo andare, e non guardate il letto, ho fatto pulire le lenzuola due gironi fa! >> urlò prima di vestirsi e lasciarli di sasso, sapeva esattamente dove andare.

<< E questo è tutto, io non lo sopporto più! >> rispose Sebastian prima dipendere uno dei biscotti di Brittany mentre Santana lo ascoltava vestita in abiti maschili.  
<< Ora, non dirò che hai torto perché per me hai sempre torto, o che hai ragione e forse questa volta hai ragione; ma forse state esagerando >> ponderò Santana con un sorriso enigmatico.  
<< Non sto esagerando, sa bene che … dannazione Lopez, conosco le principali casate d’Europa ma se mi si chiede di comprare qualcosa non so che fare, e lui lo sa >> fu lo sfogo di Sebastian, sarebbe stato facile sposare Santana e continuare entrambi ad avere Thad e Brittany ma era stato proprio Thad con i suoi gesti e le sue espressioni a fargli decidere di rompere il fidanzamento e lui lo aveva fatto.  
<< Anche con noi è lo stesso, Santana sa cucire centrini stupendi ma sarebbe capace di bruciare persino un uovo >> rispose Brittany con un sorriso prima di portare via il vassoio. << Non so nemmeno da dove cominciare, ma per me è diverso, una donna che vive con la sua dama di compagnia non genera sospetti, ma voi due … >> e fece cadere la frase nel vuoto.  
<< Due amici che vivono insieme per dividere l’affitto dopo che uno dei due ha scoperto che la fonte di ricchezza della sua fidanzata sono i rottami … >> << residui metallici, mio padre commercia residui metallici e non stavamo parlando di me >> gli rispose Santana prima di fulminarlo con un’occhiata.  
<< Come dici, se lo dici tu e tutte le scuse che vuoi >> rispose lui, era cresciuto con Santana, consapevole che un girono l’avrebbe sposata, motivo per cui si capivano al volo da sempre.  
<< Vi ho visto diverse volte, e … quando credete che nessuno vi guardi vi lanciate certi sguardi, come quando stavamo per partire ma ora veniamo al punto >>

Quando si trovò di fronte all’abitazione di Santana Thad si concesse cinque secondi per respirare e poi bussò con forza chiedendosi perché Sebastian non gli avesse comunicato quella notizia.  
<< Chi … ? Thad, sei tu! >> urlò Brittany prima di buttargli le braccia al collo lasciandolo interdetto, quella ragazza era troppo emotiva per lui pensò. << Brittany, non sapevo che foste tornate >> rispose prima di entrare in casa.  
<< Siamo tornate da una settimana, la Grecia è così bella, dovreste andarci anche voi due >> disse la ragazza prima di chiudere la porta, si sentiva una musica che non riusciva a riconoscere che pervadeva la cosa, e due voci che cantavano, una la riconobbe all’istante.  
<< Cosa stanno facendo? >> chiese mentre Brittany gli faceva strada. << Prima hanno parlato, poi hanno deciso che volevano cantare e San ha preso i suoi dischi, e ora stanno cantando in italiano, sono così bravi >> rispose Brittany prima di aprire la porta.  
Quello che vide lo sorprese e gli fece stringere il cuore in una morsa: Sebastian e Santana erano in piedi al centro della stanza e cantavano, senza spartito e non fu quello a turbarlo bensì le loro espressioni: erano felice, senza pensieri e dai loro corpi si irradiava quella che riusciva a descrivere solo come “ la pace più assoluta “. E faceva male, un male quasi fisico, era così bello vederli insieme, vedere come si sfioravano e ridevano tra un solfeggio e l’altro e per un secondo si chiese come sarebbe stato se non avesse mai incontrato Sebastian, se non avessero mai deciso di vivere insieme: forse quella sarebbe stata una scena abituale, loro due insieme circondati da tanti bambini. E subito dopo sentì la paura, era possibile che Sebastian lo abbandonasse per sposare Santana nonostante tutto quello che avevano passato e vivere quella vita borghese, tranquilla, normale?  
Si, era possibile, e lui non avrebbe potuto fare niente, non quando si era scavato la fossa con le sue stesse mani e se ne accorse quando i due terminarono di cantare per poi abbracciarsi e scambiarsi due baci sulla guancia.  
<< Sai, siamo andate in Egitto, a trovare Hunter Clarington, e dopo aver mandato via i suoi attendenti mi ha chiesto di te, è stato veramente scortese da parte sua parlare così male di te quando era evidente che voleva rivederti. A Parigi invece ho incontrato Cooper Anderson, lui ha sorriso, suo fratello Blaine invece non è stato felice di sentir parlare di te, mi chiedo come vi beccò >> disse Santana prima di sventolarsi con forza.  
<< Nella sua stanza, sai che a cavalcare non mi ha mai battuto nessuno >> le rispose Sebastian prima che Santana scoppiasse a ridere. << Ti ho visto con loro tre, e … eravate interessanti, poi ti ho visto con Thad e … eravate belli, pensa a questo prima di tornare a casa, e ora chiamo Brittany perché voglio cantarle “ L’amour est un oiseau rebelle “ >> replicò la mora con un sorriso.  
<< Lo ami vero? >> gli chiese Brittany prima di segnalare la propria presenza. << E lo odio >> rispose lui, era inutile negare l’amore che provava. << Anche lui ti ama e ti odia, forse si sposa una persona quando ci si dichiara e non in chiesa, quindi voi sareste sposati da anni. Potevano avere altro e invece hanno scelto noi, dobbiamo solo fargli capire che è stata la scelta migliore >> disse la bionda prima di avvicinarsi a Santana.  
Brittany era una persona invero singolare, ma forse aveva ragione si disse Thad, dov

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone di oggi è " Rule the world " dei Take That  
> Come potete questo capitolo è una sorta di What if alla storia principale, in poche parole qui Sebastian e Santana hanno rotto il fidanzamento, lui si è trasferito con Thad e lei è andata in Grecia con Brittany, come nella 5x13.  
> Ovviamente la timeline è la stessa delle altre, anzi, è parallela alla prima, solo che qui come vediamo i due non si sono sposati ma convivono con i loro true love. Che poi manchino di senso pratico deriva dall'educazione che hanno ricevuto, essendo nobili era inimmaginabile per loro non avere una servitù, a differenza di Thad e Brittany,  
> Ritorno dei Niff, e accenno di Quick, dimenticavo, tenete presente la Thinn ( Thad/Quinn ) friendship, nella settimana e nel giorno bonus saranno importanti.  
> All'epoca era normale per i rampolli della nobiltà sapere l'italiano, faceva figo e poi l'opera era solo in italiano.


	6. I wanted to stay in London!

I just called to say I love you   
I just called to say how much I care   
I just called to say I love you   
And I mean it from the bottom of my heart

 

  
Vieni con noi in vacanza gli avevano detto.  
Ti divertirai gli avevano giurato.  
E invece Thad Harwood non si stava affatto divertendo in quella vacanza.  
Come poteva divertirsi doveva occuparsi di ogni bisogno di Sebastian e Santana? Come in quel momento, Quinn era sula spiaggia con sua figlia Beth, Rebeca e Aurélien a giocare con loro, Sebastian si era seduto a leggere Zolà e lui … lui era stato costretto a seguire Santana con un ombrello per evitare che prendesse troppo sole e la donna si stava fin troppo divertendo a sue spese, quello era evidente.  
<< Ah … che pace, che calma, avevamo proprio bisogno di questa vacanza, per noi è anche un modo per tornare alle origini, non credi Thad? E sta attento, qui c’è troppo sole >> disse Santana continuando a passeggiare con lui che la seguiva.  
Lui non si sentiva messicano, era nato in Inghilterra, aveva studiato in Inghilterra e i suoi amici erano inglesi, parlava spagnolo solo perché sua madre aveva insistito e gli aveva trovato una tata spagnola, sentiva di non appartenere a quella terra a differenza di Santana che aveva fortemente voluto quel viaggio.  
Poteva trovarsi a casa in quel momento, a casa di Sebastian dato che da anni viveva con lui e Santana, da solo, libero di prendere quel che voleva dall’armadietto degli alcolici, di invitare chi volesse, di organizzare feste o vagabondare per ore per Londra, e forse provare ad andare in una fumeria invece era lì, in Messico, a fare lo schiavo personale della moglie del suo amante.  
Era la punizione per tutte le volte che aveva dormito con Sebastian, per quello che avevano fatto nel letto che l’altro avrebbe dovuto dividere con la moglie, per quello che era accaduto in biblioteca un mese prima e per quello, che qualcuno avesse pietà della sua anima, era accaduto nel guardaroba una settimana prima; non c’erano altre soluzioni possibili.  
<< Molto bene, mi sono stancata, posso anche sedermi, portami una sedia e poi puoi … fare quello che vuoi >> ordinò Santana, aveva da sempre l’impressione che l’altra sapesse, lui d’altra parte da qualche tempo non capiva i sorrisi di Quinn eppure erano cresciuti assieme.  
Fece come l’altra gli ordina per poi ritirarsi, gli mancava Londra, il suo ordine, lo smog, persino la pioggia, ma perché al gente doveva viaggiare si chiese mentre Quinn raggiungeva Santana per poi sedersi accanto a lei mentre i bambini continuavano a giocare.  
<< Hai finito di farti schiavizzare da mia moglie? >> gli chiese Sebastian quando lo raggiunse, voleva il tea alle cinque con i pasticcini, voleva i bobbies e le monete con l’effige della regina.  
<< Spiritoso, veramente spiritoso, scusa se non rido ma non sono dell’umore >> rispose prima di sedersi accanto all’altro. << Potevi restare a casa >> fu la risposta di Sebastian che di prima mattina stava bevendo cognac, almeno qualche buona abitudine l’aveva rifletté Thad.  
<< Siete stati voi a insistere, e Puck voleva che tenessi d’occhio Quinn e Beth >> rispose, non avrebbe certamente dimenticato quella notte passata con entrambi dove Sebastian e Santana lo avevano convinto a parole, solo a parole, ad andare con lui; Puck inoltre lo aveva quasi trascinato sulla nave quando aveva saputo che anche Quinn avrebbe preso parte al viaggio, ma perché Quinn non poteva essersi infatuata di quell’insegnante, Finn Hudson che invece aveva sposato la cantante di bar tabarin; invece di Puck?  
<< Sarebbe il … padre di Beth? >> chiese Sebastian prima di offrirgli da bere. << Almeno tu non la chiami la piccola bastardina come fa tua moglie >> rispose prima di rifiutare l’offerta dell’altro.  
<< Santana è solo sincera e vuole che tutti lo sappiano, non è una qualità che un uomo cerca in una donna ma sa tenere i segreti >> gli rispose l’altro prima di sfiorargli la mano in un gesto solo all’apparenza distratto.  
<< Non in pubblico, non davanti ai bambini >> disse lui ritirando a malincuore la mano, se fossero stati soli sarebbe stato diverso, si sarebbe goduto e quelle che sarebbero seguite ma non lì, non con i bambini che giocavano sulla spiaggia, con Quinn che aveva appoggiato la sua testa sul grembo di Santana che le stava accarezzando i capelli e … doveva parlare con Quinn, a Londra doveva parlare con Quinn.  
<< Non ci stanno guardando, fidati di me >> gli sussurrò Sebastian all’orecchio prima di spostare la mano … in quelle parti del corpo che in una conversazione decente non dovevano essere nominate, fortuna il tavolo li nascondeva alla vista.  
<< Potrebbero e … >> si interruppe perché non vedeva Aurélien, erano rimaste solo le bambine. << Dov’è tuo figlio? >> chiese allontanando la mano di Sebastian. << Quale figlio? >> la disattenzione di Sebastian e Santana verso Rebeca e Aurélien talvolta lo sgomentava.  
<< Il tuo, ovviamente >> rispose prima di sentire qualcuno che lo tirava per la manica e sospirare di sollievo prima di chiedersi se il bimbo, Aurélien aveva appena due anni, li avesse visti.  
E infatti Auréien era lì,con il suo abito blu che lo lasciava interdetto, le usanze dei nobili erano invero bizzarre si disse prima che il bambino facesse segno a Sebastian di essere preso in braccio, l’altro una volta gli aveva accennato a quell’usanza ma si era perso a metà strada.

 

Era ufficiale, Thad Harwood poteva avere ascendenze messicane ma era inglese nel cuore si disse mentre si asciugava il sudore con un fazzoletto maledicendo il caldo, il sole di mezzogiorno e le poche nuvole.  
<< Io volevo restare a Londra >> sussurrò a Quinn che represse una risata con un colpo di tosse, ma perché era lì si chiese per l’ennesima volta. Aveva già visto le tre case che possedeva Santana, una al marea Puerto Vallarta, una villa a Guadalajara e infine una a Mexico DF, ma quello era più un palazzo ché una semplice casa.  
Quella mattina avevano avuto l’idea di fare una gita nei dintorni e se all’inizio l’idea di Santana di regale una moneta a chi per primo tra i bambini arrivava in cima alla piramide gli era sembrata divertente, prima di rendersi conto che sarebbe spettato a lui recuperare tutti e tre, compresa Beth che stava vincendo.  
Potevano restare a Londra, cosa c’era di male nell’andare a Saint James Park o da Harrods, perché lasciare l’Inghilterra quando l’Inghilterra aveva tutto?  
<< Ci voleva proprio questa vacanza per rilassarsi e rimettersi in forze >> disse Sebastian dietro di lui, Santana quel giorno aveva un semplice ombrellino rosso e Quinn si riparava dal caldo con una veletta.  
E in cosa si stancava l’altro? Nell’andare all’opera? Ai balli? A giocare a cricket? In cosa si chiese Thad cercando di reprimere l’irritazione, il successo si otteneva reprimendo le emozioni troppo intense, così gli era stato insegnato.  
<< Se lo dici tu >> rispose prima di riporre il fazzoletto nel taschino mentre non perdeva d’occhio Quinn e Santana. << Dovresti provare a rilassarti, almeno per oggi >> fu la risposta dell’altro, prima che Santana si portasse una mano sopra gli occhi per controllare i bambini.  
<< Non è consono rilassarsi, non quando si hanno tante cose da fare >> rispose meccanicamente prima di sentire una mano sulla sua schiena. << Non siamo a Londra Harwood, puoi farlo, per un’ora o due >> fu la risposta suadente dell’altro mentre la mano scendeva sempre di più.  
Forse aveva ragione, d’altronde si meritava qualche minuto di apce con sé stesso, se lo meritava proprio pensò prima dia abbandonarsi a quella carezza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa e la prossima sono collegate tra loro, ma si possono collegare alla prima e alla seconda. Detto questo il resto delle note sono sotto e la canzone di oggi è " I just called to say I love you " di Stevie Wonder  
> Ed eccoci al sesto giorno, cui riprendiamo il verse della prima e seconda storia, ma può anche essere letta a parte.  
> Come vediamo è una grande vacanza, dove sono partiti tutti, anche se Thad non voleva partire, ma è anche lui della partita, a tal proposito il suo atteggiamento è perfettamente vittoriano, ossia una leggera repressione di quel che prova e la tendenza a considerare Londra come il miglior posto dove vivere.  
> I bimbi, sono tornati Becky e Aurélien, nella prima storia non era evidente ma Rebeca è più grande del fratello e non parlo di abito così a caso, fino all'inizio dell'900 i bambini andavano vestiti unisex, ossia anche i maschietti con gonne, merletti e svolazzi; fino ai 6/7 anni, il bello è che nessuno dei miei prof ha saputo spiegarmi perchè. Se vi cheidete cosa ci fa Quinn .... i bimbi avevano bisogno di una tata e di comapgnia  
> Com'è implicito è Santana quella ad avere i soldi, e i luoghi citati sono stati tutti cercati con Google Maps, Mexicò DF è come i messicani chiamano Città del Messico.  
> In quanto a quello che è accaduto nel guardaroba ... non lo saprete mai xD


	7. Me, my wife, my love and my wife's love

And I hate how much i love you boy (yeah...)   
I can’t stand how much I need you (I need you...)   
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoa..)   
But I just can’t let you go   
And I hate that I love you so (oooh..)

 

  
Quando poco dopo il ritorno da Bath Santana aveva pensato che loro quattro dovessero uscire soli la sera Thad aveva liquidato al cosa come una stravaganza passeggera che non avrebbe retto il tempo di un sogno.  
E invece si trovava all’opera, nel palco della famiglia Smythe, nel suo vestito della domenica, e con Sebastian accanto a lui che sembrava più preso dalla musica ché dalla sua presenza, la mano destra dell’altro sulla sua coscia aveva rallentato i movimenti a metà del primo atto per fermarsi completamente all’inizio del secondo lasciandolo … impresentabile, mentre accanto a Sebastian c’era Santana che seguiva la musica ad occhi chiusi e infine Quinn che non faceva altro che agitare il ventaglio con noia.  
Quando avevano discusso su dove andare lui e Quinn avevano presto capito che non avrebbero avuto voce in capitolo e alla fine al scelta si era ridotta o sull’andare all’Opera ad ascoltare Wagner che Santana amava o all’Old Vic a vedere Schiller che piaceva a Sebastian.  
Così quella sera Quinn aveva messo a letto i bambini poi si erano cambiati e avevano raggiunto gli altri, e ora lui si stava annoiando tanto che quasi non si accorse che lo spettacolo era finito, se ne rese conto solo perché Sebastian e Santana si alzarono in piedi per applaudire e Quinn gli lanciò un’occhiata annoiata che ricambiò.  
<< Veramente bello, il prossimo anno dobbiamo andare sul continente per il festival, non credete? >> chiese Santana quando lasciarono il palco, per nulla al mondo lui sarebbe andato sul continente per risentire quella musica.  
<< Non credo, sai bene quanto detesti Wagner, ma sul continente possiamo comunque tornarci >> le rispose Sebastian, peccato che lui odiasse andare sul continente, e come sempre nessuno chiedeva la sua opinione.  
<< Se posso permettermi, quest’estate potremmo andare a Brighton, come fanno tutti >> disse guadagnandosi un’occhiata entusiasta di Quinn e una sorpresa dagli altri due che evidentemente non si aspettavano un suo intervento.  
<< È un’idea carina, ma dopo voglio comunque tornare sul continente >> ammise Sebastian prima che si avviassero, per fortuna faceva notte presto pensò Thad nel sentire la mano dell’altro stringere la sua, anche se l’altro amava provocare Thad era certo che in pieno giorno non avrebbe mai fatto un gesto simile.  
<< Bene, e ora dove andiamo? >> chiese Santana prima di salire sulla carrozza, e furono lui e Quinn ad essere sorpresi questa volta. << Potremmo andare nell’East End, un tempo abitavo vicino Witchchapel e ci sono diversi locali interessanti >> suggerì Quinn e lui sorrise, aveva capito dove voleva arrivare e lo avevano capito anche Sebastian e Santana che si guardarono sgomenti prima di rispondere.  
<< È … un’idea interessante, potremmo farlo, ma solo per questa notte, sia chiaro >> fu la risposta di Sebastian mentre Santana alzava gli occhi al cielo e lui sorrideva trionfante. << Non ve ne pentirete >> disse lui  prima che Quinn si avvicinasse a Santana e aprisse il ventaglio con un sorriso.

Se ne sarebbe pentito? Certamente. Era già pentito? Ovviamente lo era si disse Sebastian Smythe mentre sedeva a disagio in quella specie di bettola con Santana che guardava disgustata il boccale di birra che aveva davanti.  
<< Una birra? Senti ragazzino, questo è un pub irlandese e nessuno ordina una birra! Emma! Sei birre! >> aveva urlato quello che sembrava il proprietario prima che la rossa portasse al loro tavolo ben sei boccali di birra, dannati irlandesi.  
<< Ce la stanno facendo pagare, dovevamo andare a Drury Lane, questa settimana danno “ la Signora delle Camelie “ >> disse Santana che non aveva nemmeno toccato il suo boccale, Quinn aveva appena terminato il suo e stava cercando qualcuno con cui arrabbiarsi mentre Thad seguiva l’orchestrina che si era messa a suonare ballate irlandesi.  
<< Non bevi? >> chiese lui, la sua mano che aveva raggiunto il cavallo dei pantaloni di Thad e lo stava lentamente accarezzando. << E dare spettacolo qui? sai che quando mi ubriaco finisco per piangere, e inoltre … potrei prendermi qualche malattia qui, malattie dei poveri >> mormorò sua moglie mentre lui puliva attentamente il bicchiere, Thad avrebbe pagato si ripromise, per tutta la notte e per tutta la settimana.  
 << Quanto dobbiamo restare? >> chiese a Thad che aveva appena iniziato il secondo boccale, eppure non gli sembrava tipo da bere così smodatamente. << Ancora tre canzoni, tra poco dovrebbe arrivare un amico di Quinn >> gli rispose lui con un sorriso malizioso, erano così vicini e quella birra era così forte, dannanti irlandesi, avrebbero pagato anche per quello.  
Thad Harwood si stava divertendo come non accadeva da tempo, quelle risate, quell’allegria e quella musica, tutto gli ricordava la sua giovinezza quando non era ad Eton, si divertiva in quella maniera, quasi gli dispiaceva di non aver avvertito Nick e Jeff ma aveva dovuto improvvisare e i due quel giorno non volevano essere disturbati; in quanto a Finn e Rachel, Finn terminava le sue ripetizioni entro mezz’ora e poi lui e Rachel li avrebbero raggiunti.  
<< Dovremo andarcene, prima che Quinn trovi un poveraccio con qui litigare >> sussurrò Sebastian mentre Santana si guardava attorno disgustata, conosceva fin troppo bene la sua migliore amica, non voleva sapere quale rapporto avesse con Santana ma lui e Puck avevano dei sospetti.  
<< Ma non avete bevuto niente, ancora un sorso, e poi … poi a casa ci divertiamo >> rispose lui prima di finestra la giacca di Sebastian come se fosse una coincidenza.  
Uscite a quattro si disse Sebastian mentre uscivano di lì con Santana che sorreggeva Quinn, mai più quell’anno, o prima avrebbero fatto decidere agli altri, tutto pur di evitare di finire nuovamente in una bettola come quella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone di oggi è " Hate That I Love You " di Rihanna  
> Ecco al settimo e penultimo giorno, ebbene si, c'è anche il girono extra, ma andiamo con ordine.  
> L'azione si svolge con una timeline superiore al capitolo precedente, in quanto all'anno ... a vostra discrezione.  
> Abbiamo anche la maniera differente che intendo i Sebtana e i Thinn di " passare uan serata divertente ", per i primi significa andare all'opera, per gli altri due andare in un pub; a tal proposito Santana si dimostra classista mentre Sebastian, vivendo nell'Inghilterra del XIX ha dei pregiudizi contro gli irlandesi, gli inglesi dicono tuttora " andare sul continente " quando lasciano la loro isola  
> La battuta sui boccali di birra non è mia ma è presa da Dylan Dog, in quanto a Quinn sbronza, 2x14


	8. I'm not Jealous, but you are mine

A love like ours   
(A love like ours)   
Can never fade away   
You know it's only just begun   
You give me your love   
(Give me your love)   
I just can't stay away   
I know that you're the only one

Quando era nato Aurélien e Brittany aveva ricevuto quell’offerta per il posto di prima ballerina a Berlino era stato necessario trovare una nuova tata, e Thad sapeva esattamente a chi rivolgersi.  
<< Spiegami perché non abbiamo potuto mettere un’inserzione sul giornale come fanno tutti >> gli chiese Sebastian mentre salivano quelle scale. << Perché la persona di cui avete bisogno non risponderà mai ad un annuncio, inoltre se la conosco bene si accontenterà di vitto e alloggio, più un piccolo dettaglio >> rispose Thad prima di bussare ad una porta.  
<< Thad! Mamma è arrivato Thad! >> urlò una bambina bionda prima che lui la prendesse in braccio e la sollevasse. << Beth, è sempre bello vederti >> disse prima di rimetterla a terra e poco dopo si presentò una donna bionda. << E’ bello vederti da queste parti Thad, e lui chi è? >> chiese la donna interrogativa, c’era una sorta di fragile fierezza in lei.  
<< Quinn Fabray, ti presento il mio datore di lavoro, Sebastian Smythe, lord alla Camera dei Pari, Sebastian Smythe, ti presento la mia migliore amica Quinn Fabray >> li presentò e vide un sorriso impacciato sul volto di Sebastian.  
<< Onorato dobbiamo aspettare Mr Fabray a lungo? >> chiese Sebastian mentre cercava di non toccare nulla e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre Quinn diventava scarlatta e Beth lo fissava ammirata, lui aveva avvisato l’altro di vestire dimessamente, ma Sebastian non conosceva il significato di quella parola.  
<< Non mi sono mai sposata, cosa vuoi Harwood? >> aveva chiesto Quinn e lui aveva sospirato prima di offrirle il posto di bambinaia. << È un’idea, ma ho una richiesta: verrò con Beth, non posso lasciare mia figlia da sola >> era stata la replica e Sebastian aveva accettato, d’altronde a lui poco importava si era detto Thad.  
Santana come previsto non era stata entusiasta della cosa e non perché piangesse ancora Brittany, ma perché l’idea di affidare Rebeca e Aurélien ad una donna come Quinn l’aveva turbata, cosa si fossero detti lei e Sebastian Thad lo sospettava, ma non aveva prove certe.  
<< La ragazza è carina, te lo concedo, ma siamo sicuri che la bastardina non sia sua? >> aveva chiesto Santana quella sera mentre si cambiava. << È bionda, e lui no, quindi non può essere sua, mai letto Mendel? >> le aveva risposto lui, perché dovessero dormire insieme tre giorni al mese quando poi si limitavano solo a dormire lui non lo comprendeva.  
<< Non è questo il problema, amici … joder! quanto sei ingenuo, quei due sono amici come lo eravamo io e Dani, e ti assicuro che con lei non giocavo a carte >> era stata la replica di sua moglie, che gli aveva fatto nascere un sospetto.  
<< Tu non hai mai giocato a carte con le tue amiche >> aveva risposto lui prima che lei ribattesse << Cosa credi che faccia durante il suo giorno libro? Te lo dico io cosa fa, va da lei e se la fotte, poi torna da te pieno di parole d’amore e di fedeltà. Non possiamo fidarci, lei è carina, lo concedo, ma non succederà mai. >> aveva suggerito lei, eppure l’idea di offrirle Quinn era stupenda si era detto lui, possibile che la bionda non avrebbe eseguito gli ordini?  
<< Mi chiedo perché lo facciamo, non per carità cristiana ovviamente, non sa niente di bambini e non parla nemmeno tedesco, ha cresciuto la sua ma non è sufficiente, a meno che tu non voglia farle sposare Thad >>  aveva aggiunto e dopo questa punzecchiatura aveva spento il lume.

Thad non lo aveva mai rivelato a nessuno ma i primi anni si presentava ogni sera nella stanza di Sebastian, anche quando Santana era presente. Si ricordava ancora quanto si fosse sentito umiliato ogni volta che i due erano insieme, motivo per cui era così gentile con Quinn.  
D’altronde erano cresciuti insieme, e per qualche strana ragione ogni volta che le si avvicinava si sentiva gli occhi di Sebastian puntati contro, eppure non faceva nulla di male,si limitava a qualche parola, una risata ogni tanto, niente di condannabile eppure vedeva chiaramente la gelosia e il furore negli occhi dell’altro e se per un giorno o due era stato divertente dopo una settimana ne era stanco. Aveva provato a chiedere a Sebastian se qualcosa lo preoccupava ma l’altro si limitava a baciarlo e … fare altre cose che dovevano restare private.  
Almeno fino a quel pomeriggio, non sapeva perché si trovava nel salotto ma quello che vide lo fece appoggiare alla parete ed ebbe bisogno di tutto il suo aplomb per non arrabbiarsi e per contenere le lacrime: Santana e Sebastian seduti sul divano, lei gli accarezzava dolcemente la testa mentre lui ad occhi chiusi si godeva quelle carezze con aria trasognata.  
Per dovere, per anni l’altro gli aveva raccontato che se sposava Santana lo faceva per dovere, che se fosse stato diverso sarebbe rimasto con lui e nessun altro, e ora … forse facevano quello nel suo giorno libero, lui andava in giro per Londra a fare acquisti e quei due si rotolavano nel letto come … come marito e moglie, perché questo erano si disse, Sebastian e Santana erano sposati e lui era solo l’amante, eppure faceva male lo stesso.  
<< Puoi anche smetterla, ci ha visto >> disse Sebastian prima di alzarsi dal divano e Santana si sistemava l’abito. << È la cosa giusta da fare? >> gli cheise la moglie curiosa. << À  l’amour comme à la guerre >> fu la risposta enigmatica di lui, era solo questione di tempo e Thad sarebbe tornato tra le sue braccia senza altri pensieri per la testa.

Thad Harwood era una persona testarda, si era sfogato con Quinn davanti ad una bottiglia di sherry, con Nick e Jeff davanti ad una di brandy ma non aveva esternato le proprie emozioni a casa, si era limitato a farsi usare da Sebastian quando l’altro lo convocava. Era geloso di Santana? Ovvio che lo era. Credeva che l’altro fosse geloso di Quinn? Forse, specialmente perché non comprendeva di cosa dovesse essere geloso.  
Accantonò quei pensieri per concentrarsi sulla musica una festa, come se non ci fossero altre disgrazie anche una festa quella ser,a e pensare che Sebastian e Santana odiavano le feste, preferivano andare a quelle degli altri ché organizzarle ma quella doveva essere un’eccezione.  
Aveva sopportato i sorrisi, gli sfioramenti e le occhiate ma non il valzer, per sua sfortuna Sebastian era sempre stato un ottimo ballerino e così Santana, in quel momento apparivano divini mentre Strauss, o quello che era, pervadeva l’aria. Per fortuna era tutto finito prima che … non lei, non di nuovo lei, tutto ma non lei.  
Thad non odiava lady Marley Rose, la migliore amica di Sebastian, semplicemente avrebbe voluto che lasciasse l’Inghilterra, per sempre. Marley era dolce, simpatica e aveva sempre una parola buona per tutti, nei ritagli di tempo scriveva canzoni che poi rivendeva senza preoccuparsi del pagamento o meno, patrocinava diverse opere benefiche e aveva avuto una volta quello che Sebastian aveva definito “ un problema col cibo “, ma ne era uscita.  
Insomma, gli era difficile trovargli qualcosa da dire contro di lei, se non fosse stato per l’infatuamento eccessivo che la donna nutriva per Sebastian, di cui a suo tempo avevano anche riso, ma ora … una ciarda ungherese, e anche abbastanza movimentato pensò prima di vuotare il bicchiere.

<< Abbiamo fatto trenta, perché non fare trentuno? >> gli aveva suggerito Santana mentre danzavano. << Spiegati meglio >> aveva risposto lui, poteva ballare con lei, ma non perdeva d’occhio Thad. Forse nei giorni passati aveva esagerato, ma era così bello vedere l’altro contrariato, che capisse come si era sentito quando aveva privilegiato Quinn e la piccola Beth.  
<< Marley, sbaglio o la tua amichetta ha una cotta per te? Balla con lei, il resto verrà da sé >> gli aveva suggerito Santana prima di eclissarsi, lui sospettava dove. E aveva fatto come gli aveva consigliato sua moglie, ballando ben due volte con Marley che non faceva altro che guardarlo con espressione sognante. Marley era attraente, e se gli fossero piaciute le donne forse ci sarebbe stato qualcosa, ma con gli anni si era reso conto di amare Thad, e non aveva mai provato nulla di simile per tutti quelli c’erano stati prima di lui, le donne … l’unica donna della sua vita era Santana e perché era suo dovere sposarsi.  
<< Possiamo uscire un attimo? >> gli chiese Marley e le diede il braccio, come quando erano bambini, prima che i suoi genitori decidessero che avrebbe sposato Santana, e non Marley. << Certamente >> rispose lei con un sorriso prima di condurla nel corridoio, quanto odiava quei sorrisi ingenui, li aveva sempre odiati, fin da quando era bambino.  
<< Tu … hai fatto così tanto per me, anche ora che sono fidanzata con Ryder, e io … sento di doverti ringraziare >> disse Marley guardandolo adorante mentre lui cercava un modo per allontanarsi e tornare da Thad, doveva andare da Thad, aveva bisogno di lui. << Siamo amici, no? >> rispose un attimo prima che Marley lo abbracciasse di slancio e lo baciasse, un bacio goffo e disordinato, così diversi da quelli pieni d’amore che si scambiava con Thad, con Santana si erano baciati una volta sola, il girono del matrimonio, ed entrambi avevano deciso che era sufficiente.  
<< No, … perché? >> le chiese prima di allontanarla, era poco consono per un gentiluomo ma aveva altri problemi. << Io … non so … non sei felice con Santana, e … pensavo … niente … ti scriverò, promesso >> balbettò l’altra prima di allontanarsi velocemente.  
<< Puoi uscire di lì Harwood, so che ci sei >> disse Sebastian quando fu certo che Marley fosse lontana.  
<< Ti è piaciuto baciarla? >> gli chiese Thad uscendo di lì, doveva liberarsi di Marley Rose, il prima possibile. << Preferisco altri baci >> fu la risposta dell’altro, detta con un sorriso malizioso che Thad ben conosceva.  
<< Quelli di Santana? >> chiese Thad circospetto, c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in quello che aveva visto, solo non sapeva cosa. << No, i tuoi >> rispose Sebastian prima di cercare le sue labbra. L’orgoglio gli suggeriva di allontanarsi e di respingerlo ma il sentimento gli ordinava tutt’altro, e lui fu felice di obbedire a quell’ordine.  
<< Non lo ripeterò un’altra volta quindi ascoltami bene e sappi che lo negherò fino alla morte, ma io ti amo … fin … da sempre >> disse Sebastian quando si separarono da quel bacio, il tempo di assorbire quelle parole e Thad si rifiondò sulla bocca dell’altro, in sottofondo Offenbach, di questo era sicuro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canzone del girono è una delle mie preferite: " Right Back Where We Started From " di Maxine Nightingale)  
> Ed eccoci arrivate alla fine, ahimè, questa mi ha dato qualche grattacapo perchè non volevo scrivere le solite cose. La Thinn è made by me e mi diverte semrpe usarla, anche se qui è una semplice amicizia. In quanto a Marley, poteva trattarsi di qualsiasi ragazzo, ho scelto lei a caso, sia chiaro.  
> Come vediamo è tutto un piano arzigolato nato quasi dal niente, in quanto alla musica ...Strauss era più da signori, Offenbach era da oepretta quindi un ceto medio - basso, e oltre a questo non devo dire altro.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Questa Thadastian week avrà un'ambientazione Victorian!AU, premessa necessaria. Non saranno storie collegate tra loro, bensì slegate, o meglio, due-una-due-due ( una), ossia: le prime due saranno collegate, la terza sarà slegata, la quarta e la quinta saranno legate tra loro, e la sesta e la settima tra loro. Detto questo la canzone di oggi è " No Diré que es Amor ", versione spagnola ( spagnolo di Castiglia, quella in latinoamerica non mi piaceva, sorry ) di " I won't say I'm in love " che suppongo consocete tutte/i  
> Piccolo aneddoto: avevo già cominciato una stesura Modern day, e mi stava venendo bene, poi ho scoperto Ripper Street ... ed ecco com'è venuta fuori quest'idea  
> La timeline è dopo il 1883, ossia dopo la morte di Wagner, non v'importa ma io ve lo dico lo stesso. Ebbene si, è un matrimonio ... particolare, in quanto alla persona con cui Santana è andata all'Opera, io ho messo il nome in bianco, se volete leggerlo fate pure ma così vi rovinate la sorpresa per il giorno extra xD  
> I nomi dei bimbi ... dovete sapere che la sottoscritta adora Marquez e ha amato " Cent'anni di Solitudine ", dove voglio arrivare: Aurélien e Rebeca sono i nomi di due pg, eppoi adoro come suonano.  
> Papa two non è una mia espressione, ma di Pietro e Eugenia di Grecia, che la suavano nei confronti dell'amante del padre Giorgio di grecia, Valdemaro di danimarca; Valdemaro era anche zio di Giorgio ma se non si scandalzizavano loro perchè dovremmo farlo noi?


End file.
